Single serve beverage dispensers (SSBDs) are increasingly popular and have become ubiquitous on kitchen countertops. Certain SSBDs are loaded with capsules or pods that allow users to brew or mix an individual-size, unique, hot or cold beverage. Thus, SSBDs may provide a single cup of coffee to users who do not consume or desire an entire pot of coffee. In order to provide single beverages, SSBDs generally dispense small volumes of liquid (e.g., between eight and sixteen ounces) for each beverage. To permit consecutive preparation of beverages and decrease preparation time, certain SSBDs include a removable storage reservoir. The storage reservoir is generally sized to between four and eight dispenses worth of water therein.
During operation, the SSBDs utilize water from the storage reservoir for beverage preparation. Thus, the storage reservoir must be periodically refilled in order to supply the SSBDs with water for operation. Repeatedly filling the storage reservoir can be time-consuming, tiresome and laborious.
Accordingly, an apparatus with features for automatically refilling a reservoir of an associated beverage dispenser with water would be useful.